A Night Out
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Nick walks out after a fight with Zak.


Title: A Night Out

Pairing: Nick/?

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nick heads out after a fight with Zak.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

A Night Out

Nick sat at the bar, running his finger along the empty shot glass while he brooded. Things at home had not been going well. He loved Zak more than anything, but it seemed that lately all they had done was fight. They argued about almost everything – their kids, the show, the house, even where to go for vacation. The kids were acting out more than ever – undoubtedly affected by the unrelenting tension in the house. He knew that something needed to change, but he was almost afraid of what that might mean.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw a man slip onto the bar stool next to him and order two shots of scotch. When the drinks came, the stranger slid one in front of Nick.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

The stranger shrugged. "No, but you look like you could use that."

He thought for a minute before slamming the alcohol. "Thanks." He looked more closely at the man sitting next to him. He was quite attractive, with green eyes and short, reddish-brown hair. He was lightly tanned and sported earrings in both ears as well as a very small eyebrow piercing. Nick extended a hand. "Nick."

The stranger's grip was solid. "Josh." The surprise flickered across Nick's face and made the other man frown. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing – nothing, really. It's just that that's my middle name. Well, Joshua, actually."

Josh smiled. "Small world, I guess." He ordered two more shots before continuing. "So, what brings you here? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Nick grabbed for the shot as the bartender sat it in front of him. He tossed it back and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat. "I don't know. Just lots of stuff. Problems at home mostly."

"Fighting with the wife?"

"Fighting with my boyfriend, actually."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. The shittiest part is that I don't really know why we're fighting. I mean, you'd think we be happy. We've got a baby at home that we waited on for a long time, and an older daughter, too." Nick briefly thought that spilling his guts wasn't the best idea, but the alcohol in his empty stomach was rapidly overcoming his better judgment.

"Wow. Kids and everything. How long have you guys been together?"

"A few years. But we've been best friends a lot longer. We met when he DJ'd my wedding. It's complicated."

"Sounds like it." He signaled the bartender. "Want another drink?"

"No, I've had six. Or was it seven? Anyway, I'm good."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love your boyfriend? Because if you do, why are you here?"

"I do love him. More than anything. And I love my kids. I just – I don't know. I had to get away for awhile. Away from everything, so I can have some time to think."

"Listen, this place is going to close soon. Why don't you come to my place, and we can talk some more?"

"I don't think I should. I should probably get home – I just walked out, and he's probably wondering where I am."

"You have a cell, right? Has he called you?"

"No." No. There were no missed calls. No texts, no nothing. Somehow, that made Nick's choice easier. "Actually, I think I'd like to go to your place. Maybe we can watch some TV or whatever."

Josh smiled. Nick noticed abstractly how it made his face light up and eyes sparkle. "Let's go."

To Nick's surprise, the cab took them to a hotel not far from the bar. They walked through the lobby and took an elevator upstairs, where Josh opened the door to a roomy suite.

"Want some coffee or something?"

"Um, no. Water would be good, though. So," he said, looking around, "you live here?"

"In a way. This is where I stay when I'm in town on business, which is usually about ten days a month."

"It's nice."

"Thanks." He handed Nick a bottle of water and took a seat on the couch. "You know, I don't bite. You can come sit down."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"You don't need to be. Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to."

Nick sat next to Josh on the couch, close enough to touch thighs. "That's what's making me nervous. I think maybe I might want something to."

Josh touched Nick's face. "Whatever happens here, stays here. No one will ever know."

Time seemed to stand still as Nick gazed at Josh. He could feel his heart speed up, and his head started to spin. The sparkling green eyes in front of him were a temptation that he couldn't resist. The voice of reason couldn't break through his alcohol haze, and he threw caution to the wind. He pushed Josh flat on the couch and lay on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue through soft lips. The other man tasted of scotch and mint, a combination that Nick found intriguing.

Josh lay frozen for a moment, startled by the unexpected aggressiveness, but quickly responded. He drank in the hungry kisses, returning them with sloppy thrusts of his tongue. His fingers crept to the hem of Nick's shirt and pushed it up slightly, softly stroking the bare skin. "Want to take this off?"

Nick sat up and pulled his shirt off, flinging it in the direction of the TV. He got to work on Josh's button-down, the fastenings parting much too slowly for his liking. Josh solved the problem by yanking the sides apart, sending buttons scattering. Nick stared at him for a moment before grinning and running his hands over the newly exposed skin while the other man shrugged out of the ruined shirt. Hr grabbed the wandering hands and asked, "How about heading into the bedroom?"

Nick stood and pulled him off the couch, leading him into the bedroom. The men took turns undressing each other, discarding socks, pants, boxers, and briefs between kisses. They tumbled onto the bed, Josh landing on top and pressing soft kisses to Nick's chest. He moaned lightly, scratching his fingers through the other man's hair. His body jerked when the other man bit down on his nipple, then ran his tongue over the sore skin. Nick hissed in pleasure when the other nipple got the same treatment, but raised his head long enough to say, "Remember, no marks."

"No marks," agreed the redhead, trailing kisses down his stomach and closing his mouth around the head of Nick's hard cock. He reflexively bucked his hips up into the warmth, causing Josh to choke and pull his mouth off. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"S'ok." He wrapped his hands around Nick's hips, holding him against the bed as he flicked his tongue across the tip. He dragged the flat of his tongue down the shaft, nipping the sensitive skin on the way back up as Nick writhed under him. He teased the underside of head with the tip of his tongue before sucking as much of the length as possible into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and started to bob his head slowly, building up speed as Nick panted. He took his mouth off when he felt the cock begin to throb, and Nick whimpered at the loss.

Josh sat back on his heels and stroked himself as he looked down at Nick's panting form. "I want you to fuck me."

Nick closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down as the other man's words sent bolts of desire through him. He wrapped a leg around the other man's hips and rolled them, pinning Josh underneath him. "Do you have anything?"

Josh reached into the bedside table and produced lube, while Nick dug a condom out of his jeans pocket. He slicked up his fingers and slid them between the spread legs, pressing one into the twitching hole and feeling it close around him. He pumped his finger as the muscle loosened and pressed in a second, twisting them. Josh moaned as the fingers brushed his prostate and pressed his hips up, trying to get the fingers more deeply inside.

Nick pulled his hand out and tore open the condom, rolling it over himself and spreading more lube over it. "How do you want it?"

Josh rolled onto his hands and knees and lowered his upper body onto the mattress, spreading his legs. "Like this."

Nick held a hip and lined himself up, pushing into the tight hole. He groaned at the pressure as he slid in and waited for Josh to adjust. After a couple minutes, the redhead pushed back, signaling Nick to move. He began to thrust slowly, pushing in to the hilt and swirling his hips. The two men rocked together, grunts and slaps of skin echoing through the room. Nick reached around to grasp Josh's swollen length, stroking in time with his thrusts. He felt the body beneath him tremble and tighten just before warm fluid covered his fingers. His control snapped, and he slammed into Josh's ass as his own orgasm approached. His balls tightened, and he threw his head back, digging his fingers into the other man's hips as he emptied into the condom.

Nick pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before walking into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and carried a warm cloth into the bedroom where the other man was laying. He tossed him the cloth and watched as he wiped his stomach and a spot on the sheets.

The other man walked into the bathroom, pulling on briefs as he went. Nick called out to him, "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Zak walked out of the bathroom, shaking out his dark hair. "A few bruises on my hips, but I'll live," he said, tossing the wig in the corner of the room and removing the colored contacts. He pulled off the fake piercings and flopped down next to Nick. "Told you this would be fun."

"It really was. I can't believe Aaron agreed to watch the kids for the weekend."

"We needed to get away. I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately, Nick."

"Me too, Zak. We've just had so much going on, we haven't had time for each other. I think that was a big part of it."

"Yeah." Zak snuggled against Nick, feeling himself fade into post-coital sleep.

Nick kissed the dark head and pulled the covers over them, turning off the lamp and relaxing in the darkness.

THE END


End file.
